


After Party

by fansofsuchandsuch



Series: OOUIL Extra Scenes [1]
Category: One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus
Genre: F/M, Nate/Bronwyn, One of us is lying, oouil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fansofsuchandsuch/pseuds/fansofsuchandsuch
Summary: The night after Addy's party, Nate just wants to get home...rather he wants to get to Bronwyn's home.





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Nate/Bronwyn fluff after One Of Us Is Lying officially ends. Takes place right after Addy's party which is in the extra chapters that if you haven't read them yet, do it soon because they're amazing. -S

(Nate's POV)

"Bye Addy, thanks for tonight," Bronwyn says as we stand at the doorway saying our goodbyes. Maeve and Evan left about a half hour ago, Evan rolling his eyes when Bronwyn said she had a ride home, and after that the party dwindled down until it was just the four of us, the Murder Club together again. And with the added bonus of Kris, we look better than ever, unsurprisingly. It has been a five minute goodbye already, and while I now care about the few people standing in front of me more than I care about myself, I really just want Bronwyn to myself for the rest of the night. How can I not when she's standing next to me, her hand holding mine and sending electricity up and down my arm? She also keeps glancing at me with that look, that damn look that makes me want to pull her back out into the hallway, take her glasses off, and kiss her senseless. Now that I can have her back in my arms, I never want to let her go, but she insisted we go back to the party and hang out for a little while longer, so here we are a couple hours later saying our goodbyes.

I know Addy is just prolonging it to kill me, her smirk at my jitteryness says it all. I wouldn't be surprised if she had another pool going around seeing how long it takes me to carry Bronwyn bridal-style out of this apartment, and I'll contribute saying another five more minutes and I will. Cooper looks about in the same boat as me with Kris, he keeps trying to leave but Kris keeps adding to the conversation with Bronwyn and Addy. Speaking of which, the girls and Kris have stopped talking now are looking at me expectedly.

"What?" I ask. They just all chuckle, Bronwyn beginning to blush. God, that girl is beautiful.

"I said," Addy begins with the biggest smirk yet, "you've been staring at Bronwyn for the past two minutes saying nothing, you alright there?"

"Honestly?" I begin, "I have an early cite to get to tomorrow and I know Bronwyn has some studying to do-"

"I don't." She interrupts, which causes them to all laugh once more.

"-So we'll see you guys later. Thanks for the party, Addy, I hope you spend that twenty bucks on something great. Cooper. Kris." I finish, nodding to them all before doing what I've wanted to do for the past five minutes and tugging Bronwyn, who is now laughing and waving, out of the apartment and down to the parking lot. Once we get to the motorcycle I don't hold back and pull her into another kiss. I don't think I'll ever get sick of this. If I do, somebody needs to plan my murder.

Bronwyn smiles into the kiss before breaking it, resting her forehead on mine and breathing heavily. My eyes immediately go to her red lips and I can't form a coherent thought for a second, but when I see them opening I look into those gray eyes and will myself to listen.

"That was kind of rude," Bronwyn smiles, not seeming to object to my action minutes earlier though.

"If you want to go back in we can." I mumble, eyes going back to those lips, "but I like our current position better."

"You would," She teases, "all you boys do is think about that kind of stuff."

"Can you blame me? You're my girlfriend, _of course_ I only think about kissing you." I whisper back. Her eyes glance down as her smile widens and her hands wrap into my shirt once more.

"I like the way you say that." She replies. "Sounds...nice."

"Just nice?" I tease, picking her up so she's sitting on my motorcycle and I'm standing in front of her. I put my hands on either side of her as she crosses her legs and begins to swing them ever so slightly as she laughs again. I could listen to that laugh for the rest of my life.

"Very nice." Bronwyn giggles back. "That better?"

"Better would be amazing, astonishing, the best word in the English language." I say, causing her to laugh once more and shake her head. "I know I love it."

"I do too." She says, looking up at me and biting her lip in thought, a simple action that only makes me want to kiss her more. Jesus, this girl. "We should probably get going before they catch us again." I nod in agreement and stand, giving her room to actually sit correctly on the bike and put the helmet on. I swing my legs over and climb on before kicking it into gear, and once Bronwyn wraps her arms around me I have the thought to just drive around for the rest of the night. Would her dad kill me? Probably, but it would be worth it. She's always worth it.

But still, I drive her back to her house, neglecting my thoughts of going off into the sunset, and park in her driveway. She gets off and hands me the helmet back before standing there, swaying.

"Bronwyn?" I ask.

"Doyouwanttomaybecomeinside?" She says, so fast I almost miss it. She takes a breath and shakes her head before continuing. "My parents are home but we could go to the basement if you don't mind leaving sometime tomorrow, early, probably, and sneakily. I'm sorry."

I shake my head and begin to drive, watching as Bronwyn looks at me confused. I drive down the street before parking and running back to her, her smiling once she sees me in sight again. "Of course I don't mind, I'd love to come inside. Had to park out of reach of the parentals." Bronwyn chuckles before motioning to the basement. She goes inside and the lights turn on, so I run down to the basement door and wait patiently for about a minute before I see her again. She pulls me inside and kisses me again so fast, I barely have time to quietly close the door.

This goes on for some time, and I swear once we stop I'm going to need electric shock because seeing her winded from kissing ME is going to stop my heart. I don't remember how but we made it to the couch and I'm now lying on her and she's below me. Once she catches her breath again, she smiles.

"Have your phone with you?" Bronwyn asks. I nod. "Can I see it?" I can never say no to her anyways, so I obediently get up and grab my phone from my jacket, which somehow also came off, and bring it back.

"No offense but I'd rather not invite anyone into this." I joke, causing Bronwyn to blush and playfully swat my chest.

"No! Stop, I'm pulling up Netflix. Come here." She says, sitting up so I have space to sit behind her. I oblige and pull her closer to me once I sit down, and she lifts her legs to put my phone on them as she picks something to watch.

Ignoring my suggestions because "it's not your turn!", she picks an older movie to watch. I couldn't care less that I didn't get to pick because once she chooses, she scoots closer to me and wraps my arms around her before resting her head on my chest with a sigh of content. I know I'm going to have to sneak out of here in a few hours time, and I know if either of her parents come down I'm toast, but I can't think of anything except how warm Bronwyn feels against me, how I'm englufed with the familiar scent of green apples...just her, her, her. I would give everything up if we could stay just like this for the rest of eternity, if we could just be here forever. As she laughs at the movie and looks up at me grinning, it feels like we can.


End file.
